Taking Chances
by OneSkyDestiny
Summary: EDxOC. A girl named Destiny, from a small town in the east, decides to join the Military being barely 15 in hopes of keeping her family ongoing. Her father is sick, her mom works two jobs, she has a little sister that needs to be taken care of. She goes against all odds since the outcome of her trip wasn't what she expected, now traveling with the Elrics to make things right again
1. Chapter 1: Remembering

_**Taking Chances**_

_**Chap. 1: Remembering**_

_-POV: Destiny-_

Some things have turned a blur but I guess I could say I remember it like it was yesterday. I went through some tough times in my teen years. I had to let go of so many things, yet I've received just as much.

I lived a pretty normal like most of my childhood, was always bright and caring according to those who knew me. I was interested in alchemy not only because my father practiced it, but also because my brother did as well. He was one of the few people I actually looked up to. He inspired me to do what I do best and after his death my whole world went downhill. I promised him, and myself, I would do everything I could to keep our family on going.

My father worked as a scientist in the Second Laboratory in Central City, he got ill and ended up retiring early because the trips he took from my home town, New Optain, and said city were too much for him. My mother then started working two jobs. She originally only worked as a seamstress since my dad did most of the work and pretty much took care of us. I had picked up some trick on how to sew, which ended up being very helpful, since I helped my mom with her work and I had to fix my own cloth when they started tearing or just ran to small. I was determined to join the military by doing what I do best, alchemy.

Mom was always against it and I felt like I had disappointed her since I dropped out of school being barely 15. My older brother died at this age, I was 10. That day I told myself I would do whatever it takes to be the best alchemist, to one day join the state and find a way to delay my dad's death or maybe even cure him for good. The money I'd earn would also come in handy to support my family. I had studied for all those years, preparing myself for that day, who knew it would be that soon.

As soon as my dad's illness worsened, I had made the arrangements to go to Central City. Many said I couldn't do it, and they did have reasons. You see, for a 15 year old, I was short, very short, not only that, I was a girl of course, not many women were seen in the military, let alone female State Alchemist. But what the hell... In 1911, Edward Elric became the youngest State Alchemist in history, at only 12. I'm not gonna lie, I've always looked up to him for all that he's done and all he's been through. He really did motivate me to join the military; it felt like this was the only way.

So now I head on this journey, making mistakes(screwing up more like it), learning from them. Risking everything for those who are oh so important to me. I was never sure where this would take me. I never really had an idea of where I was going with life. This was my one and only chance to do something with myself, to be productive in some way. It wasn't what I expected but I took it anyways… that's all I really knew.


	2. Chapter 2: Spread my wings

_**Taking Chances **_

**Chap. 2: Spread my wings**

_-POV: Destiny-_

Early 1914, I still wasn't 15 yet since my birthday was in the summer. My sister had gone upstairs to wake me up just like mom had ordered. I was supposed to be up early because I was taking two trains, from New Optain to East City and from there to Central City…the shorter route was down to my dismay. I was gonna meet up with the very well-known Lt. Col. Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist. He didn't make any promises but he told me that he'd try to help me apply to take the State Alchemist exam. I know you're wondering, how the hell do I know him so well? He's an old friend of my uncle who's a state officer in East City, they know each other from back then. When Roy was moved to Central he met my dad who used to work in Lab 2. How interesting….

_-End POV: Destiny-_

Destiny was on her way downstairs after she readied herself up. Suitcase in hand and now fully clothed in her now chosen travel outfit(consisting of dark brown combat boots, grey long sleeve, fitted jeans and a navy blue coat), she was now in the kitchen with her mother, Lora, and younger sister, Julia. She was eating her breakfast as fast as she could because she didn't want to be late and of course, her mother would be against her shoving food down her throat.

_Lora: "You never learn."

_Destiny: "I'm gonna be late."_ she said with a mouthful_

_Julia: "But what if, you, like, choke or something?"_ she told her older sister in a worrisome way_

_Destiny: "'Kay, done. So, where's dad anyways?" _she asked as she now finished her food and got up to wash her plate_

Before her mother could say anything, Daniel, Destiny's father, walked in the kitchen. He was an average height man, he had very dark brown hair and sea green eyes just like his oldest daughter. One remarkable detail about him was that he walked around with a cane for support since he had difficulties walking.

_Daniel: "Ready?"

_Destiny: "More or less. It's the first time I'm all on my own."

_Daniel: "You've always been a strong girl, I'm sure you can go through this if you set your mind on what you want."

_Destiny: "I know. But, _he_ was an exception. First of all, I'm a girl, there's no female State Alchemist. Second, I'm a drop out, I'm not even 15 yet and the school year isn't even over. Third, I'm no prodigy, I have skills but I'm not as good as him. Fourth, I'm a runt; the state doesn't need midgets like me running around their headquarters."

_Daniel: "May I remind you, you're the one who wanted this in the first place. You just can't step away from it; I thought you weren't a quitter."

_Destiny: "Damn, you got me there. You're right. I'll do everything humanly possible to keep you by my side."_ she said as she hugged her father, him, obviously, hugging her back_

_Daniel: "Go, you don't want to miss your train." _ he said slightly pushing her back_

_Destiny: "Right. Bye mom, bye dad." _she said as she hugged her parents once again and ran out the door, Julia with her since she was going to accompany her to the train station in town.

As the sisters ran down town, two teenagers ran towards them. One was a girl, long strawberry blond hair with loose curls, she seemed fit, had many freckles on her face and shoulders, she was Elizabeth, but many that know her call her Lizzie. With her was her twin brother, Liam. Tall and fit from the dancing and lifting heavy instruments, curly hair, strawberry blond as well, had a few freckles but weren't as noticeable as his sister's.

_Lizzie: "Dess! Wait up!"_ she yelled running towards Destiny and Julia_

_Destiny: " I gotta go, I gotta go, so hurry up!" _ she yelled back at her dear friend_

The twins finally catching up to her, they accompanied her to the train station. There they talked about this and that, mostly focusing on her trip and the whole State Alchemist thing, yet poor Julia was a bit lost since she was only 8 years old.

_Liam: "Uh, Dess, you sure you wanna do this? I don't want you dying or anything." _he said in a rather worrisome way_

_Destiny: "Yes, I'm sure…"

_Lizzie: "Hey, and aren't you even nervous. You are going to be surrounded by many many officers, soldiers and what not."

_Destiny: "Well, I'll just fear someone will steps on me." _she joked_

_Lizzie: "Oh, oh. What if you meet the Fullmetal guy?"

_Destiny: "I doubt it. Basing on what I've read in the newspapers, he's a pretty busy guy so I doubt I'll see him around. It'd be nice to meet him though; he's a real role model for alchemy geeks like me." _she laughed at the last part_

Liam poked Lizzie with his elbow trying to get her attention. As if he wanted to remind her of something.

_Lizzie: "Oh right… Thanks to your dad, we were able to make you a little good bye present." _she said holding out a black box._

Destiny took the box in her hands and quickly opened it. In it was a silver colored bracelet. It was actually a metal charm bracelet with three different charms on it. Each one represented three of the most important people to her, Julia, her sister and Elizabeth and Liam, her best friends from way back when they were in grade school.

_Destiny: "Awww, guys. This is sooo…. Gosh." _she said speechless. She was overwhelmed with many emotions and it really touched her for all of them to pitch in on making this for her._

_Liam: "See it as a good luck charm. Wherever you are, we'll be with you." _he smiled at her._

The train shortly arrived and before getting on (and yes, she had previously bought the ticket), she hugged all of them, Liam, Julia and Lizzie.

_Julia: "Dessy, promise me you'll come back." _she told her older sister in a very loving way._

_Destiny: "Of course. I'm not sure if it'll be sooner or later but I promise I'll be back. Just wait for me." _ she said feeling a little teary, she hugged Julia once again and boarded the train. Taking a window seat, she waved good bye to the three of them, them waving back._

The train started to move, it went forward and it was now off into the distance. _'__This better be worth what I expected.__'_ she thought to herself. Destiny looked out the window, admiring the scenery. She felt butterflies in her stomach since it was the first time she ever boarded a train all on her own, let alone, be away from home for more than a few days. Despite of her young age, she was now an independent young woman…erm, girl more like it… Either way, she was willing to give her all to succeed at this. She'll become a State Alchemist, she will research a way to stablelize her father's illness or terminate it for good, she'll be there to support her family at all cost and most importantly, take care of her sister if anything unexpected happens… well, at least that's what Destiny thought.

Soon enough, Destiny was now at her first stop, East City. She didn't want to waste time so she quickly bought a train ticket to Central City and boarded the train as soon as it arrived. Between both trips, she spent several hours, arriving at Central around dawn(she left New Optain very early in the morning). She got off the train, suitcase in hand, heading straight to HQ. Thankfully, she had no trouble getting in and was able to catch Mustang before he left. They talked over what was going to happen the next morning, he asked her if she had anywhere to stay and to Destiny's advantage, she had some money on her to stay in a nearby inn, so she wouldn't be a burden to anyone.

* * *

**(/-.-)/ AN/FN:** Let's end it here for now... _~OSD_


	3. Chapter 3: The day we met

_**Taking Chances**_

_**Chap. 3: The day we met**_

_-POV: Destiny-_

First night in an inn… all alone. It was… odd, yes, odd. It felt weird not having anyone with me. I guess that's gotta be the first step towards independence because I'm sure as hell that I'll be on my own for a long time before I ever get to go back home for a visit. Of course, I readied myself and headed to Central Headquarters since Roy said he had some news for me. Gosh I'm getting curious.

I walked the streets of Central, admiring everything and feeling a bit nostalgic. It's been a good three years since I've been here. The city still mesmerizing as always, I dunno, there's just something about it. I'm more of a rural girl but I just can't help but want to walk the streets all day. Look through its shops, read the books and meet the people.

_-End POV: Destiny-_

Destiny sort of trailed off while on her way to HQ. She started to look around, to familiarize herself with the place since she was going to spend some time there. Being quick on her feet, as she has always been, she started to walk towards HQ once she was sure she wasn't going to get lost. She walked up the stairs and pushed through the big intimidating doors in said place. Destiny walked towards reception, the girl up front letting her pass after checking if her name was written down as like she had an appointment. The brunet quickly headed towards Mustang's office, knocking then hearing a "Come in." as a sign of approval, she entered.

_Roy: "Well hello there." _he said in a rather friendly tone_

_Destiny: "Well hello to you too." _she replied smiling as she took a seat_

_Roy: "First thing first, I'm worried on how you're going to take care of yourself with that small amount of money. For all I know, you're here to make money, not to ask your parents to send you some."

_Destiny: "Just so you know, what I brought here has been earned with tons of hard work. And… well… I'm not sure what I'm gonna do but I guess I'll have to work on something while I study for the exam."

_Roy: "If it helps, I guess you could stay in the military dorms as a trainee or something."

_Destiny: "You think? I haven't even applied for the exam yet."

_Roy: "I'll work something out. Now all you need to worry about is getting food." _ he laughed_

_Destiny: "Haha, very funny." _she said in a sarcastic tone_ "Hey, what about the training? You said I had to get my own, so I'm guessing you're too busy to work with me." _she added_

_Roy: "You have a point. Sadly, not even if I wanted to, I'm just too damn busy so I had someone else in mind. It seems he's not here yet. I'm not surprise, he's always late."

_Destiny: "Hm? Who is he?"_ she said dying of curiosity_

_Roy: "You'll see." _he said bluntly_

Shortly after the colonel had spoken, the door opened. Two people had entered the room, a very tall suit of armour with an oddly enough, purple loin cloth and besides him was a rather short boy with blond hair, golden eyes and a red trench coat. "Hey! I'm here. What do you need me to do now…" the blond boy said rather annoyed, not really noticing the short brunet (Dess) sitting on one of the sofas. Destiny, as soon as she saw the two she quickly recognized them and was internally freaking out, she was trying really hard not to go all "gaga" over the person standing in the door way.

_Roy: "That's no way to talk to your superior. Plus, don't you see we have guest." _he said in a rather sarcastic way and had his infamous smug look on his face_

'_I probably fell asleep on the train, this can__'__t be happening__' _Destiny thought to herself. The Armour and the blond boy looked over at Destiny making her freak out a little inside, she felt tensed. It already killed her inside when the blond boy gave her a half smile, she, retorting him with a weak smile. She really couldn't tell what expression the armor had, though.

_Roy: "Allow me to introduce you. This is Destiny, she wants to take the State Alchemist exam so I though you two could help her out. Destiny, I'm sure you have an idea of who they are, Edward and Alphonse Elric." _he said, the smug look not coming of his face_

"_Elric brothers…oh mah gosh…" _she though to herself but quickly composed herself.

_Destiny: "Destiny Anton, it's very nice to meet you." _she said sweetly as she quickly stood up and held out her hand to the Elric brothers._

_Alphonse: "I'm Alphonse, you can call me Al if you want." _he said in his casually nice tone as he shook Destiny's hand._

_Edward: "I'm Ed." _he said bluntly then looked over to Mustang_ "Okay Mustang, let me get this straight. We're busy with our business and you want us to babysit some kid?"_ he told Roy harshly_

_Alphonse: "Brother!" _he said surprised at Ed's harshness_

_Destiny: "Oh, so because I'm short you think I'm some kid? You're pretty short too so cut the crap." _she snapped and looked at Ed_

_Edward: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN STEP ON LIKE AN ANT?" _he yelled at her, pissed_

_Destiny: "I said no such thing! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A KID YOU WORTHLESS PIECE SHIT?" _she yelled at him, pissed as well_

_Roy: "I see they already get along." _he said in between the screams and insults._

The argument between Edward and Destiny carried on for a while…

_Destiny: "So let me get this straight, _you__'__re_ the _"__Fullmetal Alchemist__''_."

_Edward: "Damn right."

_Destiny: "What a sad excuse for an alchemist. Some waste of space you are, expectations totally went down the drain."

_Edward: "THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" _he yelled once again, pissed and a bit lost on what she meant by her "expectations"_

_Roy: "Would you two try to calm down."

_Destiny: "Tried to be nice, he started it." _she shrugged_

Edward just mumbled things to himself as Alphonse tried to calm him down.

_Roy: "Fullmetal, are you going to take her in, yes or no." _he asked bluntly_

_Ed: "Hell no."

_Destiny: "Either way, I can train myself. I don't need to half pint, mediocre excuse for an alchemist to teach me what I already know." _she said in a rather stuck up way_

_Edward: "Oh, so you think you're so smart. Huh-…" _he was cut off by Al who covered his mouth before he could proceed to insult her_

_Alphonse: "I'm sorry; brother can be like this sometimes."

_Roy: "Trust me; this could benefit both of you. Destiny, he took the exam and passed so he could give you some heads up on what to do. Fullmetal, she's actually brighter than you think and I know for a fact that she could help you with your search."

_Edward: "This is our problem; we don't need more people involved in it." _he said with a softer expression on his face_

Destiny was actually starting to feel bad for yelling at him that way, even if he asked for it, she started wanting to put her pride aside and apologize.

_Alphonse: "The colonel has a point, brother. You shouldn't judge one another without even getting to know each other first, who knows, she might not be all that bad.

_Destiny: "I really am sorry for being such a bitch. Sometimes I can't control my temper. I never wanted to give out the wrong idea of myself." _she scratched the back of her head feeling a tad ashamed_

Ed wanted to just ignore everything and walk away but, hey, she was actually being nice right after they've insulted each other. Maybe he should try and be nicer.

_Edward: "I guess I'm sorry for judging you that way." _he said a bit blunt as he extended his hand and Destiny took it, smiling at him, making him smile a bit as well._

_Destiny: "It'd really be an honor if you'd teach me anything you know. I actually kinda admire all you've done over the years."_ she said a bit shy _

Ed blushed a bit for the complement.

_Roy: "Good, now that everything's settled, Destiny go get your things at the inn, I'm sure the Elrics will show you the way to the dorms."

_Destiny: "Okay." _she nodded, letting go of Ed's hand and walking out the office, soon enough, the brothers catching up to her._

_Alphonse: "Want us to accompany you?"

_Destiny: "If you want too." _she kept walking, the brothers with her._

* * *

They shortly arrived at the inn, that wasn't very far from HQ. She took her room key and entered the room(of course), put anything she had laying around in her blue tinted suitcase and head out. She had paid her stay and on the way to the dorms, Alphonse had offered her to carry her luggage, which wasn't much but she didn't really mind.

They arrived at the dorms and the brothers showed her the way to the room she'll be staying in.

_Edward: "So, this is your room." _he gave her the key_ "Our room is over there if you need us." _he pointed down the hall, their room was about 4 or 5 doors down_ "Hope it isn't to tacky, have a nice stay." _he said all of that half bluntly but started sounding a tad friendlier right at the end_

_Destiny: "Thanks… I guess." _she said feeling a bit uneasy_

Edward started to walk away, making it seem like he was going to his room. Alphonse gave Destiny her suitcase and reassured her that Ed was like that by nature; with that, he went to catch up with his brother and left. Destiny just entered her new room, closing the door behind her and looking around, putting her suitcase in a corner.

_Destiny: "So… this is my new room for God knows how long." _she said while she sat on the bed that was against one of the walls_ "It's a shame he doesn't like me, I was really looking forward to getting to know each other." _she sighed, laying on the bed then giggled a bit_

Destiny realized the bed wasn't all that bad, actually pretty comfortable, she laid there for a while longer thinking about this and that. How her training would be and most importantly, the fact that she found Edward very intriguing, she was curious to know what _did_ go through his head… Hmmm, mysterious much, huh Ed?

* * *

**(/-.-)/ AN/FT:** SOWEY! I owe you guys chapter 4 now. Hell! I'll flipping update tomorrow or the day after cause I'm so irresponsible with my writing DX (i didn't even re-read this DX) _~OSD_


	4. Chapter 4: APOLOGIZING FROM OSD

Nu, this is not a new chapter… so just in case you haven't read my old ass profile updates, I just wanna let you guys know that Taking Chances will be re-written after revamping once again my dear ol' Dessy.

First of all, you should know that she is no longer Destiny Anton, she's Desslyn Anton know. I'm tweaking her personality so she isn't exactly like Ed, also, her harsh mannerism is justified since she was bullied when she was little, but deep down you'll notice she's a huge softy. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed for it makes me a better writer and a shit load of thanks to all of you who said you like my story.

I'm just some teen and I started school around a month ago so I've been busy. My English teacher is giving us a writing class so I'll just take those elements in mind to develop a much neater writing technique and also I'll be re-watching Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood so I can follow the manga better.

I really wanna continue my story so pleas, ideas are always welcomed. Hit me up on deviantART, I go online almost every single day. There you can see some sketches and such of Dessy and other OCs of mine from different fandoms. ~dA: .com

Feel free to message me here or on dA whenever you'd like. And this chapter here will be replaced with the newest chapter to my story…. Hell, all of the stuff I have up now will probably be removed once I write down the new fic. Also, I google translated Taking Chance in Japanese to see how it sounded, its Chansu o Toru. It sounds pretty cool but that's just me. Tell me what you think.

* * *

~OneSkyDestiny out


	5. Chapter 5: Update and I'm sorry guys DX

Hi guys! Happy Halloween! I wanted to apologize for being so dead, I'm really busy with school now I haven't got time to review my one shots that are still waiting to be posted. On my profile I updated letting you guys know Taking Chances will be in hiatus for god knows how long because I'm working on character development, not only with Desslyn but also the other characters that surround her as well, because we all know she isn't a lone wolf like most traveling OCs are. I need to work on the relationship she develops with the cannon characters especially Edward and Winry cause I feel bad breaking them up in such a bland way, so I need to make it non-awkward. I also need to work on the lovely Lizzie which you guys know she's Dessy's best friend. I'm not gonna say what I'm gonna do with her cause I don't wanna spoil but yeah, peeps, keep you eyes out for _"Taking Chances: The Practice Series"_, which is a bunch of one shots I wrote for practice and it doesn't have a chronological order. Some things may pop up in the actual fic, some may not, it all depends on where I take my story and what **YOU** guys wanna read so feel free to leave me ideas and request. Every message I get from you means a lot and it makes me grow as an artist and writer.

Be safe pretty people of the internet ^.^

* * *

~OneSkyDestiny out


End file.
